Vulnerable
by Sannikex
Summary: Everywhere I look I see her smile, her absentminded eyes. And she has kept me wondering for so long how this thing could go wrong...Not sadEpilogue up
1. Default Chapter

Vulnerable

By

Sannikex

A/N: Hello, I was bored so I decided to write a short song fic dedicated to everyone who read my stories. This is not beta-ed (I did not want to give my beta more work when I just sent a chapter of Twins) so please forgive some spelling and grammar faults. I do not own anything, the song belongs to Roxette. Enjoy!

A rust-red leaf floated down from a tree and landed gracefully on the smooth surface of the lake. On the shore of the lake sat a boy with raven hair and green eyes behind round glasses. His name was Harry Potter. He was resting his head in his hands because his thoughts were frustrating. He was thinking about his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, a very frustrating person. When he and Luna became a couple he had thought that they would live happily ever after but it was not like that. Luna was always shutting herself in, always behind a shield, a curtain of dreams. She was like that leaf; she left the other leaves and floated around in another element, an own world where the other leaves could not reach her. Harry wanted to reach her but she wasn't letting him.

  He had told her everything, his dreams, thoughts and fears; he let her into his heart but she would not open hers to him. He did not feel needed or wanted, he felt like he was a leaf on the tree that Luna just gave a thought now and then when she was happily floating around alone in her unrealistic world. She hid something and Harry wanted to know what. He wanted Luna to be a part in their relationship. He could not ask her right out; she was too delicate about her secret. Why could she not trust him? I guess I have to wait and hope that I will get her trust one day, because I cannot leave her, I love her.

_Everywhere I look I see her smile_

_Her absent- minded eyes_

_And she has kept me wondering for so long_

_How this thing could go wrong_

_It seems to me that we are both the same_

_Playing the same game_

_But as darkness falls this true love falls apart_

_Into a riddle of her heart_

_She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands_

_She's so vulnerable, and I don't understand_

_I could never hurt the one I love_

_She's all I've got_

_But she's so vulnerable_

_Oh so vulnerable_

_Days like these no one should be alone_

_No heart should hide away_

_Her touch is gently conquering my mind_

_There's nothing words can say_

_She's colored all the secrets of my soul_

_I've whispered all my dreams_

_But just as nighttime falls this vision falls apart_

_Into a riddle of her heart_

_She's so vulnerable, like china in my hands_

_She's so vulnerable, and I don't understand_

_I could never hurt the one I love_

_She's all I've got_

_But she's so vulnerable_

_Oh so vulnerable_

_Don't hide your eyes..._

A figure he immediately recognized as Luna was running towards him with her long hair blowing behind her. She surprised him by throwing herself at him, grasping his robes desperately and whisper:

"Don't leave me, Harry, Don't leave me alone, please..." she started to sob. He caressed her back and answered

"Shh, shh, I won't, Luna, never" As the words left his mouth he realized they were true. He would never leave Luna Lovegood. She needed and wanted him. When he kissed her he finally got the answer he wanted. They were now two in their relationship and so it would remain.

A/N: So, what did you think? Please tell!


	2. Epilogue

Vulnerable

By

Sannikex

Epilogue

"Are you finished, Luna?" Ginny Malfoy wondered as she came into the room

"Ginny, I can't marry him, I'm not worth it!" Luna said hysterically and Ginny smiled. Some things were the same for all women, even for Luna Lovegood. She had felt it herself before she married Draco, Hermione before she married Ron and now Luna when she was about to marry Harry.

"Of course you are worth him, why would he ask you to marry him if he thought that you were unworthy? So now look at yourself, Luna, this is the last time you see Luna Lovegood. Next time you'll see your reflection you are Luna Potter."

"You look different when you're married?" Luna said frightened.

"If you've married the right man you'll be more beautiful and uglier if he's the wrong" Ginny answered jokingly, unaware that Luna thought she was serious. Suddenly the church-bells started to ring.

"Here we go, Luna, get out to your father now" Luna raised and thought _I have to focus now, as Harry wants me to do when I'm with him_. The day by the lake Harry had explained to her that if she went around dreaming he thought that she did not need him in her own little world. But she did, she needed him 24 hours a day. Like that it had been since the day she fell in love with him- that day he had looked tenderly at her and asked if she wanted help to find her things. No one had ever asked her if she needed help before that.

 Her father was waiting outside and he offered her his arm. She took it gently and together they went down the aisle as the music played up. Then Luna focused her eyes on Harry who stood by the altar and tried to convince him that she needed him with her eyes.

_I want you to know every part of me_

_I give everything I have_ __

_I am still afraid to loose you_

_But if you stay..._

When she saw how happy Harry became over that she tried, she left her father's side and ran into Harry's arms. She heard her dad say

"Take care of her"

"I will" Harry answered; "forever" he whispered so only Luna could hear.

The marriage ceremony begun and when Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter went down the aisle he said

"You look beautiful, Luna" Now Luna was sure; she had married the right man.

The End

A/N: Please, Please review! The lyrics are from a Swedish song that I have translated and it does not belong to me nor do the characters.


End file.
